darkseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyler Daratrazanoff
Skyler was first introduced as Skyler Rose Thompson. When she was adopted, she changed her last name. Even after finding out she was a Dragonseeker, she kept the name Daratrazanoff to honor her adopted parents. Her whole life, she has been abused in some way, until Francesca and Gabriel find her and give her a safe home for the first time at the age of fourteen. Early life Skyler remembers very little of her early memories other than that of horrendous abuse. However, it is revealed in Dark Curse that Xavier and/or Razvan may have fed from her a few times before selling her and her mother to Skyler's stepfather. Not long after, her mother died, leaving her with an alcoholic, drug taking, abusive man who would sell the young girl to his friends to get his fix. This nearly destroyed Skyler, who tried to do many things to get out of that life, only to be given back to her stepfather, Mr. Thompson. She finally retreated into her mind to distance herself from the pain and torment. Dark Legend Skyler is introduced in Dark Legend as a catatonic young fourteen-year-old living in Paris who suffered unspeakable abuse at the hands of her sadistic alcoholic and drug-using father. Brought to a hospital by her father to treat various injuries, her examining doctor, Brice, contacts Francesca to examine her. Francesca and Gabriel, discovering her memories and her psychic ability, set out to adopt and protect her, with Gabriel dispensing justice on her father. Dark Celebration In Dark Celebration, Skyler is a human undergoing the process of conversion into a Carpathian. She is also the adopted sister of Tamara Daratrazanoff and, while not claimed as of yet, the lifemate of Dimitri Tirunul. She is very upset over finding out that she has a lifemate, having not wanted to be with a man at all. Skyler is told by Natalya that she is part of the Dragonseeker bloodline, an ancient and powerful Carpathian family, and that Razvan is most likely her father. Natalya is overly angry at hearing that Skyler's stepfather had told her that the Dragonseeker birthmark was a brand. She also sometimes hears the earth screaming, showing that she has a connection to the earth. Dark Curse Skyler aides Lara in saving the children. She is also taking lessons from Syndil, as she had previously shown a connection to Mother Earth. Dark Slayer Razvan meets Skyler for the first time, and she is clearly nervous. He tells her that she is his child, but that he won't take her from Gabriel and Francesca, much to Skyler's relief. He goes on to tell her that he would still like to get to know her and be in her life. She, Lara, Natalya, and Syndil aid Ivory in saving Anya and Anastasia from Xavier's parasites, and destroying all other parasites. Skyler, Lara, Natalya, and Syndil have to relive the horrors and pain of their past, as Xavier tries to break the circle the women create. Their lifemates are upset over this, and Dimitri has to be held back from going to Skyler, almost undoing the miracle the women were working. Skyler feels hands all over her body as her horrible childhood plays itself out, but the depth of her courage reveals itself as she never moves from her spot in the circle or makes a sound. Dark Lycan Dimitri is injured during a battle and she feels it while studying in her college library. She heals him over long distance, 200 kilometers, a feat not even Gregori can boast of. Dark Wolf Nineteen-year-old Skyler is claimed as Dimitri's lifemate and becomes fully Carpathian. However, Skyler's spirit was so far gone that Dimitri had to take over her body, which is considered taboo, even though it was to save her life. Because he did it to save his lifemate, however, Dimitri was forgiven and Skyler was grateful for what he did for her. She finally recognizes her Mage blood as being a part of her, allowing her to do more than she ever could before. Razvan and Ivory give the couple their own Carpathian-wolf pack, and Skyler begins her training as a hunter. Dark Blood Skyler is worried that she and Dimitri would not be able to have children. However, when it is revealed that Zev is the grandson of Catalina and her mate, Hemming, and that they were Hän ku pesäk kaikak, she is happy to know that they can have children without problems. She is also growing as a hunter like Ivory. It is revealed by the remaining Mage brothers that she is considered "the child that should have never been born" because she carried the blood of all five species: human, Jaguar, Carpathian, Mage, and Lycan. Trivia * Skyler is the first child that was once human to be in the care of Carpathian people. * Skyler is also the first adopted child to find a lifemate. * After the revelation in Dark Blood, fans can conclude that Skyler's death could open Xavier's book that was sealed with the blood of all five species, but we all know that this will never happen as the Carpathian people do not kill indiscriminately and Christine Feehan has said she will not kill off HEA (Happily Ever After) characters. ** This means that Xavier's book will either never be opened or a future lifemate will find a way to open it with out needing someone to die. *** While not opened, Julija was able to finally destroy Xavier's spell book, eliminating the need to use blood to open the book. ** Also, due to her conversion, Skyler is now pure Carpathian so her blood is no longer able to open the book. * Skyler is the first person with Lycan blood to feel the pain of conversion, due to the mixture of her blood. ** If she had been pure/half Lycan, Skyler wouldn't have felt the conversion pains. * Her Dragonseeker mark isn't always present, disappearing when there isn't any danger. * Skyler is the only known person to stir colors in her lifemate before the age of 18, due to her mature nature and body. ** This was caused by the abuse she had suffered from the time she was young, but her lifemate knew he had to wait, and it was almost too late when he did claim her. * On Christine Feehan's Facebook profile, there was a Heroine Madness contest. For five weeks, the finalists from a series of polls from her published works were put against each other. Just like the Hero Madness that came before it, Facebook users used special emojis to signify which heroine they preferred from a select group. On Week Five, the favorites from the first four weeks were put head to head, with Skyler winning, with Dimitri winning Hero Madness. Category:Characters Category:Carpathians (born) Category:Lycans Category:Jaguars Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Females